


Masquerade

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O are Best Friends, CEO, CEO Byun Baekhyun, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Masturbation, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Rich Byun Baekhyun, Sexting, Smut, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Voice Kink, baekhyunsmut, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, chanyeolsmut, exoau, exosmut, hands kink, pilot chanyeol, rich party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun is the son of a famous Ceo, Chanyeol works as pilot for rich people. When Baekhyun runs away from a boring party for rich people, looking for some fresh air and silence he jumped on the wrong helicopter and here he meets Chanyeol. They meet each others by mistake, but is what will born between them a mistake too or not?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I got inspired after the photos of chanyeol on the helicopter and baekhyun in an elegant smoking that came out for the anniversary gift. I hope you're going to like it!
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes!

While he was getting ready he couldn’t stop watching his bed. His soft, warm bed, where he wanted to spend the evening, maybe watching a movie, sleeping. But no. As the son of the ceo of one the agencies invited at the great party, and as future ceo himself, he had to attend at the event. Every year the most important and richest agencies of Seoul organized a party, a very fancy one, and all the money from that evening would have gone for charity. But if for the world that was a charity event, for people who participated was much more. That party was the evening to show their power to the enemies. The chance to show their best clothes, to eat and drink expensive food, to flirt and have sex. Because yes, every year you could find people having sex in the bathrooms or in one of the many rooms of the place where they hold the party. Baekhyun knew it also because he was one of those people too. Those parties were quite boring, but people there were always handsome. But year after year even that became boring to Baekhyun, and he began to not going there anymore. That year he had to, his father was abroad for work, so he had to represent him and their agency.

Also every year the party had a theme, the one of that party was “James Bond”. Baekhyun laughed, it was all so exaggerated and ridicule.

“ think about it as work, not as a party” said his friend and co-worker Kyungsoo. He was already ready, looking handsome in that outfit.

“ that doesn’t help me a lot anyway, I know why are you that excited”

“ I’m not that excited Baekhyun”

“ really? Look at you, I have never seen you so well dressed, your perfume could be smelled from far away, you keep using your lip balm as if you want your lips to be very soft for someone and…”

“ and what, Sherlock?”

“ you shaved down there”

“ what? How…”

“ it’s not the first time I see you naked Kyungsoo, actually the last time was the other day, at the gym, and you well weren’t shaved, earlier I saw you after the shower, before wearing that outfit and surprise, all shaved so…you plan to fuck at the party”

Kyungsoo was blushing, his friend was so shy when it was about sex and this stuff.

“ hey, don’t be ashamed, I’m not judging you, anyway, I also know who will be the lucky one”

“ you scare me Baekhyun, so who would be the guy?”

“ kim Jongin. He’s the son of the ceo who signed a contract with us last week, you worked on this contract, and with him”

“he’s hot”

“ I saw that, so you two….”

“ well we met in the bathroom”

Baekhyun laughed. Kyungsoo wasn’t like him, he wasn’t a one night stand type.

“ so you really like him”

“ I think he likes me to Baekkie, I hope, I’m so scared. I would have not come, I’m coming just because he asked me to do it, because he wants to meet me, he misses me”

“ ouch, I thought you were coming for me, because I would have been alone otherwise. Anyway Kyungsoo I’m sure he likes you, you’re smart, handsome, he can’t resist you”

“ I hope it, anyway, dressed like that I’m sure you’ll have fun too at the party”.

Baekhyun checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white shirt, under a white jacket, black pants. He liked the contrast between the white of the jacket and his skin and those pants really showed his ass and thighs. Probably Kyungsoo was right, but he wasn’t going for that, he was going to work.

“ ok, let’s go Kyungsoo, we have to go, anyway I hope you’re not afraid of helicopters” said Baekhyun while leaving the house with Kyungsoo.

“ why?”

Meanwhile a helicopter was landing in front of the house

“ because this is how we’re going to reach the party”

“ is this your idea?”

“ are you kidding me? It’s part of the theme of the party, not my idea, I hate helicopters”.


	2. Chapter two

“ Ready?” exclaimed Kyungsoo when the helicopter landed.

“ the first thing I’m going to do once in there will be drinking, with alcohol in me people will talk to me, I’ll just nod and they will be happy and I’ll save myself from their boring speeches”

“ I’m not sure it’s a good plan, but I’ll keep an eye on you”

“ thank you, but focus on keeping eyes on your boyfriend, don’t worry about me” he said winking.

All the helicopters were there, some already empty, some had just landed, some were arriving.

The party was at a very big villa.

Women were beautiful. With long dresses, full of jewelry, they all look like princesses or even goddess. Men were sexy, with those tight smokings. Baekhyun licked his lips.

“ focus Baekhyun” he whispered to himself.

He was reaching the table with the glasses of wines with Kyungsoo when someone called his friend. They looked around and the handsome Kim Jongin was coming toward them. Kyungsoo was very lucky, that guy looked like a Greek statue.

He had never seen Kyungsoo blushing that violently, he smiled, he was happy for his friend.

“ go with him Kyungsoo”

“ but…are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone”

“ don’t worry about me, really, at least you have fun, really go, please Jongin be kind to him, he’s my best friend and he’s an amazing person”

“ I know mr byun, I already know” exclaimed Jongin smiling.

Kyungsoo whispered him a thank you and followed the boy.

“ here I am, on my own, drinking wine, what a great party”

People went to say hi to him, asking him about is father, talking about work and boring stuff and in that moment he really was envying Kyungsoo.

At least food and alcohol were very good.

But the evening was very long and it has just started.

He tried to talk with different persons, joining groups of people, but every time it was just disappointing and boring.

Racists, homophobes, annoying rich people who thought to be better than everyone else.

Every time he wanted to say something, he had to shut up, because he new that his idea would have been the very opposite of those people’s ideas.

Dinner arrived and everyone took a sit, unfortunately guests couldn’t decide where to sit, otherwise he would have chosen the less worst ones, but he ended up at a table with two famous CEOs, and their wives. He knew them, his father had worked with them many years ago.

“ you really are a man now Baekhyun eh, you look a lot like your father” said one of them

“ yes, everyone told me that”

“ a young and handsome man like you must have lot of girls” asked winking one of the wives.

There he was. That was something that happened a lot.

The majority of those married couples were, just married, but nothing else. No love, maybe at the beginning. Men and women there were ready to get married just for money. So it often happened that they both looked for younger people like him to have fun with.

“ dear, Baekhyun must be a gentleman, he has a fiancé I guess, so maybe we will hear about a wedding soon?”

Baekhyun wanted to laugh. He was gay.

“ well actually no, I don’t have anyone”

“ really? That is pity, you should hurry up honey, I’m sure there are lot of girls who would like to be your fiancé, and you’re getting old, a good marriage is always what we need, also you don’t want that people start to talk about you like they do with that boy, what is his name? ah yes kim Jongin if I’m not wrong”

Baekhyun tensed up. That boy, Kim Jongin in that moment was somewhere with his friend, he was curious about what people told about him, maybe he wasn’t such a nice person as he thought.

“ what do people tell about him?”

“ he’s gay son, such a pity, such an handsome guy, but gay. It must be hard for his family I guess, such a dishonor”

Maybe it was because of the alcohol or maybe because he really couldn’t stand all that anymore, but Baekhyun wanted to throw up.

“ are you ok son? Yu look very pale”

“i..sorry, I need some air, excuse me”

He didn’t even bother to bow, he just left the table, the villa, going outside, looking for fresh air.

He felt like he was suffocating. He needed to calm down.

“Baekhyun, you’re man, you’re going to be a ceo, behave like an adult” he whispered to himself.

But he was so mad, so everything, he didn’t even know what he felt, his legs were shacking, he needed to sit down a little bit, but he couldn’t go inside, not yet.

He looked around, searching for a place where to sit. He was quite near to where all the helicopters where, maybe he could use his own, just to sit for a little bit there, in silence. At the end it was his helicopter.


	3. Chapter three

“damn these helicopters are all the same, oh there it is” he exclaimed when he finally found it.

Maybe it wasn’t the most comfortable place where to sit, but he really needed to, and that was isolated, it was what he needed. He opened it, with little bit of difficulty he jumped on, and finally sit, leaving the door pen, to feel the fresh air.

“ finally alone and far away from those shitty persons” he exclaimed

“ well, I’m sorry to ruin your moment, but you’re not alone” said a deep voice.

Baekhyun almost screamed for the surprise.

In front of him, there was sit a boy. He turned his smiling face and Baekhyun felt immediately the need to pinch those cheeks. The boy was very young, big eyes and ears, that made him look like a fairy, but his body, at least what he could see from there, was not the one of a fairy. The shirt was probably going to explode, he could clearly see his muscles, he had a tattoo on an arm.

“ I think you jumped on the wrong helicopter, mr Byun”

His voice was so deep.

“ I think you’re right, and how do you know my name?”

“ everyone knows you mr Byun, and my boss works with your family”

Baekhyun looked curios at him

“ I work for Kim family”

“ ahhh, so you’re the one who took Jongin here”

“ yes, I’m park Chanyeol, it’s a pleasure to meet you mr byun”

“ just call me baekhyun, anyway I’m sorry, i..well these helicopters look all the same, I leave yours, sorry”

“ don’t worry, actually I was getting bored, so if you want you can stay, it’s not a problem”

“ why don’t you join the party, if you’re getting bored here?”

“ well first of all I’m not dressed up in the right way, I would not feel at ease among all those people and I’ m not invited, but why are you here, Baekhyun?”

“ I have the right outfit, I ‘m invited, but I don’t feel at ease among all those people”

“ so you wanted to take an helicopter and run away?”

Baekhyun laughed: “ I wish that, I just needed to leave that place for a while, it was too suffocating”

“ I see, well don’t worry, I will stay in silence, you can hide here without problems”

“thank you, really”

He was grateful to Chanyeol. He seemed like a nice guy, and a very handsome one, but he needed silence for a while.

He enjoyed the silence, even if he could hear the music from the villa and meanwhile he studied Chanyeol. At least what he could see, so his back, and his hands.

Baekhyun had a thing for hands. He didn’t know why, but they were one of the first things he looked in a person and chanyeol’s hands were big and sexy. Yes, those hands were sexy.

“ Chanyeol? Can I ask you a question?”

“ of course!”

“ you work for Jongin, how is he?”

Chanyeol turned his face and smirked: “ you want to date him? or well to have fun with him?”

“ what? No no no”

“ hey don’t be ashamed, lot of girls and boys want that, he’s sexy”

“ you like him?”

“ what? No no no, ewwww I mean he’s sexy, but he’s my boss and friend, I have never thought of him in that way”

“ I asked because my best friend, Kyungsoo, he’s there with him and he really likes your boss”

“ oh so the famous Kyungsoo is your friend. Don’t worry, I think that Jongin likes him too, while we were coming here he kept saying that he was excited because he would have met Kyungsoo and he kept checking himself in a mirror, he’s a good guy, your friend is lucky”

“ glad to hear that, Kyungsoo is one of the most kind persons I have never known, he deserves the best”

“ you’re a good friend Baekhyun. can I now ask you a question?”

“ do you want to know about my father? “

“ what? No no, I mean I don’t want to offend him or you, but I don’t care about him or your work, that is something not for me, I just likes helicopters and music, I wondered why you left the party. You told that you don’t feel at ease with those persons, they told something you didn’t like?”

“ I don’t like everything they say. I hate them, I hate that they think to be better than everything and to have the right to judge everything and everyone”

“ rich people…I …well sorry, I mean not all of them”

“ you’re right, rich people, I hate them. Do you want to know what they always tell me? They always ask me about my father, about his work, they don’t really care about me, except for when they have to judge my private life. Oh Baekhyun you’re so beautiful and rich and young don’t you have a fiancè? You should get married soon and have lot of kids. Basically all those people there want two things from me: they want to fuck me, or they want me to get married, have sex and have lot of kids”

“ that doesn’t sound that terrible” said laughing Chanyeol: “ it all involves sex”

“ the problems is not sex, is with whom they want me to have it. Sometimes when they tell me those things I just want to scream that I’m fucking gay”

Baekhyun froze when he realized what he told.

Very few people knew that he was gay. Kyungsoo and his father were among these persons. His father had never took a position about this. He never said no or yes, he just asked him to be careful. He knew that he couldn’t tell people that he was gay, he was the son of a famous ceo, his coming out would have consequences not only for him, but for his father and his work too. That sucked.

“ i…Chanyeol forget what I said, I’m drunk”

Chanyeol looked at him and smiled.

“Baekhyun, you want to run away from here, don’t you?”

He nodded.

“ well we both know that this party will last at least till 2 in the morning, and now it’s just eleven pm. Also the ocean is not that far away, I know a place, where I can land with the helicopter, by the sea”

“ you’d really do that?”

“ only if you want it, we will be back before the end of the party, unless you have some duties there, with those people”

“ hell no, let’s go Chanyeol, take me away, please”.


	4. Chapter four

Twenty minutes later they were already landing, on a dark and empty beach.

“ I used this place to learn to land years ago, no one comes here”

Once they landed, Chanyeol left the helicopter and opened his door.

“ come” he said smiling, giving him a hand to help him.

Now that he could see Chanyeol he realized how tall he was. But also how sexy he was.

“ leave the shoes here, let’s go for a walk, do you want it?”

Baekhyun nodded.

That was paradise. No music, no annoying people. Just the beach, the moon, the sound of the waves. And Chanyeol.

“ for how long do you work for Jongin?”

“ two years. I met him at a party, I told him that I was learning to be a pilot, he needed one, so after I took the license he gave me the work”

“ you met Jongin at a party?” he asked curious.

“ yes, well it wasn’t a fancy party, it was…..”

“ something illegal?”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ probably for lot of people It’s illegal,but no, it was a party at a gay club”

Baekhyun looked at him surprised.

Of course he knew that Jongin was not straight, but Chanyeol?

“ close your mouth Baekhyun, is that such a surprise?” He said laughing

“ no, yes, I mean, sorry, I think that it’s just strange for me to see people who can actually say such a thing with no problems”

“ I’m so sorry to hear that Baekhyun, really, I guess it’s not easy”

“ no, it’s not. At least I have Kyungsoo. But I could never imagine to go to a gay club, if…I would be to scared to enjoy the evening, if paparazzi see me, I’m screwed”

“ I hope that one day you will be able to live your life, without hiding”

“ I hope that too, but I know how my life is, I don’t want illusions, I have to live the reality, even if it sucks”

“ you seem so nice Baekhyun, and sad, I don’t know you but I feel so bad for you, you deserve more Baekhyun, I know it must sound strange but…can I hug you?”

Baekhyun was surprised. But not because the strange request, but because that was actually what he needed. To talk to someone, to be hugged.

He didn’t even answer him, he just hugged the boy. He was so tall that his face didn’t even reach his neck, he laid it on his chest.

He felt chanyeol’s arms around him.

Then he felt a kiss, on his forehead.

Something so simple, so quick, but Baekhyun was happy for that.

“ you’re beautiful when you smile,please, smile more”

Baekhyun blushed.

“ can I ask now a thing?”

Chanyeol nodded, caressing his head.

“ ca I have I kiss?”

The tall boy smiled: “ with pleasure”.

Chanyeol lips were soft.

“ you can dare more Chanyeol, I’m not made of crystal” whispered Baekhyun

And Chanyeol listened to him, because the second kiss was far away from being soft and sweet as the previous one.

He could feel his hands on his body, his tongue.

He started to move his body against him, looking for friction, when something that sounded like an alarm ruined the moment.

“ ehm sorry, I thought that we could have been distracted so I put the alarm to remember us to go back” said Chanyeol blushing, with his lips red.

Baekhyun laughed

“ so you planned this? With distraction you mean this?”

“ I didn’t plan it, I just hoped for it, and for once my dream came true”

“ half of the dream”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ come on we have to go back to reality, Cinderella”

“ thank you Chanyeol, really, this meant a lot to me”

Chanyeol kissed him: “It was a pleasure Baekhyun, you deserve everything”.

When they landed in front of the villa people were leaving the party.

“ just in time” exclaimed Chanyeol.

“ Chanyeol, thank you”

“ you’ve already said it Baekhyun”

“ but I mean it, a lot”

Chanyeol smiled: “ I’d love to kiss you now, but we can’t, what a pity”

“ yeah, what a pity, well I have to go now… bye Chanyeol, thank you for the ride”

“ hope to give you another…..ride one day, Baekhyun”

Baekhyun first blushed violently, then he laughed.

As soon as he entered the villa he met Kyungsoo. He clearly didn’t spend the evening like all the others, his hair were a mess, he could literally see hickeys on his neck.

“ time to go. Ah Jongin, I know you have my number, for business matters, can I ask you a favor? Could you give it to Chanyeol?”

“ Chanyeol? Do you mean park Chanyeol who works for me?” he asked surprised

“ yes, him, thank you”

 

“ who is Park Chanyeol?” asked Kyungsoo once in their helicopter

“ I have things to tell you, but first, you have to tell me about you and Jongin”


	5. Chapter five

When that night, or better to say morning, he went to bed he was happy. First of all he was happy because he loved to see his friend Kyungsoo that excited about Jongin, and also seeing him that happy when he told him about Chanyeol. He told him everything, Kyungsoo knew what meant to him what Chanyeol said and did for him. And then yes, the other reason he was happy for was Chanyeol. Talking like he did with someone who wasn’t his dad or Kyungsoo was strange, but amazing. He knew that he met him just for few hours, but he was sure that Chanyeol was really a nice person, also a very handsome guy.

The party was over. The week-end too. Another week of work began and his father had still business abroad so he was in charge while he was away. More work and responsibilities for him. He was happy that he had Kyungsoo by his side, not only as friend, but he was really good at his work.

It was Wednesday when he received a message from Chanyeol. He was tired after a long day of work, he had a quick dinner and he was on his bed, reading the last emails before turning everything off and finally sleeping, but when he saw chanyeol’s name sleep could wait.

C: Jongin gave me your number, for business matters

Baekhyun laughed.

B: hi Chanyeol

C: hey baekkie

Baekkie? He liked it

C: how are you? Still need a ride to escape from your daily life?

B: a ride would really be great, really

C: I wish I was there to give you that ride

Baekhyun blushed and giggled like a teenager with his crush

B: I’d probably fall asleep during the ride

C: tired?

B: exhausted

C: you need a loooong ride, far away from there

B: I have to resist till next week, when my father comes back I’ll have less work

C: you can do It, I believe in you

B: you always know what to say Chanyeol

C: thanks, it’s one of my superpower, another one is to send people to sleep

B: really?

C: really, so now I’m going to send to sleep a very tired boy called baekhyun

B: I think I know him

C: it’s a very nice guy you know, handsome one, his kisses are divine but

B: but what?

C: he needs to sleep instead of chatting with a boy

B: maybe you’re right

C: I know I’m, go to sleep baekkie, I’ll text you tomorrow

B: okay

C: sleep well

B: you too Chanyeol

Chatting with Chanyeol became a habit. During breaks, after work.

They talked about their day, about serious or very stupid things. Baekhyun felt at his ease talking to him, telling him everything, Chanyeol was always there to listen to him, giving him advices, cheering him up.

There also was the sexual tension.

They both knew about it. They both couldn’t stop thinking about their kisses, their touches, how their bodies reacted to their hands and mouth. Baekhyun wanted that again, he wanted more.

Chanyeol loved to flirt with him, he could be very sweet but also very funny and sexy telling things with a double meaning. Baekhyun loved that.

Sometimes Chanyeol called him or sent him vocal messages. Baekhyun loved his voice, his very deep voice. He was little bit ashamed of it, but he couldn’t help it: it happened to masturbate after a call, or while listening to his messages. Chanyeol’s voice had that effect on him. Did he feel stupid? Yes, but he could not help it, maybe it was because he was little bit frustrated, or because he liked Chanyeol and there was something between them, everytime he had wet dreams or he took care of his boners he thought about Chanyeol. It was his face that he imagined, his hands on him, his voice.

Finally his father came back home and Baekhyun’s days were less busy.

It was Friday when he received a new message that surprised him, from Chanyeol.

C: I want to take you to a party

B:first of all I’m not sure it would be a good idea and what kind of party is?

C: I know Baekhyun, you’re worried, and I understand it, but do you trust me?

B: yes

C:thank you. Listen, I want to see you Baekhyun, I want to know you, to date you, to kiss you again, do you want the same?

Baekhyun was screaming yes

B: of course I do

C: tomorrow, there will be a party, it’s the same where I met Jongin

B: so it’s a gay club?

C: kind of, it will be at a villa and here it comes the part that made me asked you this, it will be masquerade party

B: oh

C: your problem is that you can’t be recognized, am I right?

B: exactly

C: no one will recognize and I’ll be with you

He didn’t know what to do. At the end Chanyeol was right, if he wore a mask even if someone took a photo of him it would have not be a problem. But it was still risky.

But Chanyeol was right. He wanted to see him again. And he was tired, tired of hiding, tired of his life. Probably if Kyungsoo was there he would have told him to do it.

B: okay

C: really?

B: yes Chanyeol, I’m in

C: I’m so happy, really

Baekhyun could imagine chanyeol’s big smile.

c: I send you the address, can you reach it alone?

B: I have a driver, i won’t tell him all the details , but I trust him

C: perfect so we’ll meet there, remember the mask

B: but if I can’t take it off, how will you recognize me?

C: don’t worry about that, okay? See you tomorrow Baekhyun, I can’t wait for it

Did he take the right choice? Yes? No? Actually he didn’t care. He just couldn’t wait for it too.


	6. Chapter six

“ Kyungsoo, I need your help, can you come at my place?” asked Baekhyun at the phone while standing in front of his wardrobe.

He had lot of clothes, too many maybe. But he had no idea what to wear at that party.

“ sorry sweetie, I can’t now, I’m stocked at the office, thanks to your father, I can’t move for at least another couple of hours, what do you need?”

He told him everything.

“ holy shit, I’m so excited for you Baekhyun, I’m happy for your choice, you need that, you deserve that, but…”

“ I know, I have to be extremely careful”

“ exactly, but I know you can do it. Anyway you have no idea what to wear? Simple, smoking, maybe not a too expensive one and well a mask”

“ that is the problem”

“ hey, do you remember the party of three years ago? Because of the theme we all had to wear masks, and If I’m not wrong yours also covered half of your face because you were too lazy to put some make up on, that would be perfect”

Of course! Kyungsoo was right, he didn’t think about that mask. He just needed to find it, it was somewhere in his room.

“ thank you Kyungsoo, really”

“ how do you feel?”

“ hey, I’m not a kid and this is not my first party”

“ but it’s your first gay party, where you’re going to meet a guy that you like”

He was right.

“ I’m excited and scared”

“ everything is going to be fine and if you have problems, call me, okay?”

“ thank you Kyungsoo, really”

“ have fun and be careful!”.

After almost an hour he finally found that mask. It was still fine, just little bit of dust on it.

Now the outfit. He wore a black smoking.

But he wasn’t satisfied, not that he didn’t like himself in that, but he wanted more. He wanted Chanyeol to look at him and desire him.

So he changed his outfit: black tight jeans, red and black striped shirt, over it a black jacket. He unbuttoned the first bottons of the shirt, showing his collar bones and put a belt on his waist to show better his hips.

“ yes, this is perfect”.

He added some light red eyeshadow, some eyeliner, he tried to put on the mask, it was simple, black, with a gold part, and it covered half of his face. With that, dressed like that he was sure that it was not easy to recognize Baekhyun, the son of the ceo.

Luckily he was alone at home, so no one, expect for the driver, knew that he was going out. Of course he just told him that he was going to a party, nothing more.

The location was an old villa. Outside it there were lot of boys. They were all very sexy, with those masks.

It looked like a dream, well an erotic dream. But there was a part of him that couldn’t relax, what if they could recognize him?

No, it couldn’t be, he needed to relax.

He checked his phone, but no text from Chanyeol. He looked around, but recognizing people with those masks was not easy. Where was he?

He couldn’t relax at all. He also didn’t want to enter the villa alone.

He just stand there, in front of the building, looking around.

“ hey, I love your mask! “ said a voice behind him

A nice tall guy was going towards him, even if he was wearing a mask he knew that he wasn’t Chanyeol because of his voice, he knew very well his voice.

“ ehm thank you” he exclaimed shily

“ can I know your name handsome?”

He was in panic, did he have to use a fake name? of course he wasn’t the only one named Baekhyun, but was it safe to use that?

Luckily someone saved him, just in time.

“ his name it’s none of your business, he’s with me, have a good evening”

That was chanyeol’s voice.

He felt two hands on his hips, he turned around and Chanyeol was there. He was wearing a blue silky shirt that showed his muscled body and black jeans. His mask was beautiful and it made him look like a character of a fantasy book, he was breathtaking.

The boy in front of him left them.

“ sorry for the delay, If I have to be sincere I didn’t know what to wear”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ you’re gorgeous like this. How did you recognize me?”

“ you underestimate my memory Baekhyun, I remember your body, every curve of it since that evening, I recognized your hips and your ass”

“ wow”

“ yeah, thank you, anyway you’re…amazing Baekhyun, you’re very beautiful and sexy, I can’t stop looking at you”

Baekhyun was glad that he had the mask, because he was blushing.

“ so, are you ready to start this evening?”

“ let’s go”

“ now wait”

Baekhyun looked at him.

Chanyeol pulled him closer to him, he looked around and when he was sure that no one was watching them he moved a little bit the mask, so baekhyun’s mouth was completely free and then he kissed him.

“ now we can go” he said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter seven

Inside the place was crowded and dark. The music was loud, and he could smell alcohol, weed and sex.

He wasn’t used to that, but that, was what he needed.

Chanyeol took his hand and lead him to take a drink.

“ baekkie, relax, this is our night” exclaimed Chanyeol caressing his hand.

“ our night”

“ I missed you, you know, chatting with you and talking to you at the phone wasn’t enough”

“ I know. Just one evening together and we screwed up our feelings”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ well I don’t regret it. Come, let’s go dance”

Baekhyun loved to dance. But dancing while feeling chanyeol’s hands on his body ? that was even better.

He felt so good, so free. So horny. And feeling chanyeol’s mouth on his neck wasn’t help him.

“ Baekkie, can I ask you a thing? If you don’t want to answer to it, it’s okay, really” he said with his mouth near his ear.

Baekhyun nodded.

“ have you thought about me since that evening? I mean, let me be more explicit, did you think about me while you were touching yourself?”

Baekhyun almost chocked for the surprise. He didn’t expect that question.

He felt exposed because he did it, Chanyeol was right.

“ i..sorry, I don’t have the right to ask you that, I didn’t have to, blame it on the alcohol” exclaimed Chanyeol smiling at him, to reassure him.

“yes” he whispered

Chanyeol looked at him

“ I did it Chanyeol, I touched myself while thinking about you”

It was dark in there but he was sure that Chanyeol was smiling.

He kissed his neck, his jaw and the cheek not covered from the mask.

“ I’ll tell you more chanyeol” he felt confident. He felt horny: “ I touched myself while listening to your vocal messages. I touched myself while imagining you there with me, telling me things, your hands on me, your mouth on me, you in me and I came, damn, I came so hard, more than once”

Chanyeol stopped to dance, his hands were on his hips, he was staring at him.

Was that maybe too much? Did he say things he didn’t have to say? Maybe Chanyeol was ashamed of him, he thought that he was a whore.

“ Baekhyun, do you have to go back to your home?”

Baekhyun was surprised by that question.

“ no, I told the driver that if I didn’t call him to pick me up it was because I was going to sleep at a friend’s house”

“ good. so, do you mind if we go or do you want to stay here a little more?”

Suddenly a light hit chanyeol’s face and Baekhyun saw his eyes. His expression. He could clearly see the lust on his face.

“ let’s go Chanyeol, let’s get out of here” he said kissing him.

They walked fast to reach chanyeol’s car.

After not even 20 minutes he parked in front of the garden of a little house. They didn’t say a word during the road, not a single word, they stayed in silence, listening to their hearts that were beating fast, and their breathes.

Still in silence Baekhyun followed Chanyeol.

“ sorry, my house probably is not like yours”

“ Chanyeol, do you think that I give a damn about your house? There is just one thing that i care about now” he said while going nearer him

“ and what is that thing?”

“ you”

Between kisses and falling clothes they reached chanyeol’s bed. Chanyeol pushed him on it.

Baekhyun was wearing just his shirt and underwear, while Chanyeol just his jeans.

His body was like he imagined. Perfect. He couldn’t stop touching him, kissing him.

“ Baekkie, take the mask off, I want to see you” exclaimed Chanyeol while moving, kissing his chest, his belly, his face now was really near his crotch.

“ I want to see you while you come with my mouth around your cock”

He thought that Chanyeol half naked was the sexiest view he had ever seen, but he was wrong. Chanyeol between his legs, while sucking him was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It was too much. Chanyeol was too good and he wanted more, he wanted to feel his mouth, without even realizing he found himself with his hands between Chanyeol’s hair while he was slowing thrusting in his mouth. When he realized what he was doing he looked at Chanyeol, to see if maybe he had to stop, maybe he didn’t like that, but Chanyeol managed to wink at him and stayed there, making him moan harder and harder till he came, in his mouth.

Licking his lips Chanyeol left his position between his legs and kissed him. Baekhyun tasted himself on his lips.

“ I was going to ask if you liked it, but I think I already know the answer” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ you liked that a lot, am I right Baekhyun? Did my mouth feel good?”

Baekhyun answered kissing him, grabbing his bulge through the pants, making him moan.

“ Chanyeol, give me that ride you promised, now”.

 

“ Baekhyun, you’re staring, not that I don’t like it”

Said Chanyeol once completely naked.

“ sorry you’re perfect, beautiful” and he admired him, every inch of his body.

“ you’re staring at my dick”

“ well it’s impossible not to look at him Chanyeol” he said laughing

He sat, spreading his legs, leaning his back at the wall. While Baekhyun, sat on him, kissing him.

“ I’m sure you’re going to like it, inside you, baekkie”

Baekhyun shivered for his words and for his hands, on his ass, his finger near his hole.

Chanyeol interrupted the kiss, he reached the pillow at his left and grabbed something under it.

“ why do you take those things under a pillow?” asked laughing Baekhyun

“ well first of all the drawer is too far away and I don’t want to leave the bed, and you’re not the only one who touched himself in these days, I thought a lot about you Baekhyun”

While talking he opened the lube, spreading some of it on his fingers.

“ I thought about you naked, you were beautiful in my dreams and you really are handsome, I thought about doing this” he whispered.

Baekhyun felt a finger going slowly inside me.

Chanyeol looked at him, for being sure that he was okay, Baekhyun nodded.

“ and doing this”

He added a second finger.

Baekhyun moaned when he felt a third finger in him. He couldn’t help but moving his hips, up and down, riding chanyeol’s finger.

“ shit Baekhyun, you should see yourself, I could come just by watching you like this, being a moaning mess thanks to my fingers

“ I think I’m ready Chanyeol” he said moaning.

“ oh yes, you’re ready baekkie”


	8. The end (?)

While Chanyeol was putting on the condom Baekhyun felt empty. Chanyeol fingers filled him so well, they were long, they reached spots that with his finger he couldn’t, and if just his fingers felt that amazing, he couldn’t wait to go on.

Once Chanyeol was ready he relaxed again against the wall, and kissed him.

“ whenever you want, mr Byun, I’m ready for the ride”

Baekhyun took chanyeol’s dick and lead it to his ass, then he began to sit, slowly, going down and down.

“ are you okay? Can you take it?”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ mr park, shut up and let me do my work, of course I can take it”

Chanyeol smirked.

Baekhyun could feel filled, again, and it was amazing, but he knew that chayeol well, he wasn’t small, not at all. He put his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes he let him fall on him. Both of them moaned.

At first he felt little bit of pain, but as soon as he began to move his hips the pleasure was unbelievable.

“ you’re beautiful Baekhyun, and I’m so lucky to have you, to be in you” said Chanyeol kissing him, starting to follow his rhythm.

“ Chanyeol” he moaned.

He wanted to talk, he wanted to tell him how happy he was, how he felt good, how he liked him, but he couldn’t, he could just moan, and the more the orgasm was near the more he moved his hips and his whole body was shaking for the pleasure.

He came on chanyeol’s chest, Chanyeol followed him.

Baekhyun wasn’t one of those people who became emotional after sex, but he didn’t know why he felt tears in his eyes.

Chanyeol, still inside him, saw it: “ hey, why are you crying? did I hurt you?” He asked worried

“ no no Chanyeol, I don’t know, it was amazing, I don’t know why I’m crying, I’m just scared”

Chanyeol hugged him.

“ of what?”

“ don’t leave me. I know that I can’t ask you that, we barely know each other and…”

“ Baekhyun, do you really think that after this, I could leave you? you got me the first night we met, I don’t know what you did to me, but I’m yours, completely”

Baekhyun smiled. He felt so happy.

“ let’s go to clean this mess” he said kissing his forehead.

They took a shower, together, chanyeol’s touches were very different now, if in bed he was almost rough, hungry, now he was soft, he was taking care of him. They changed bed’s shits and they laid down, face to face.

“ Baekhyun, I know that you can’t…well we won’t be a normal couple we can say, but I don’t care, you know that I’m here, whenever you want, I’m here,you got me now”

“ I don’t deserve such a person like you”

“ shut up Baekhyun, don’t say such a thing, or I swear I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a month, okay?”

Baekhyun looked at him surprise, then they both laughed.

“ well I wouldn’t mind that Chanyeol, you know, but okay, thank you really, for everything”

“ I’m glad that evening you jumped on the wrong helicopter”

“ me too Chanyeol, me too”

 

Hello! First of all thank you for having read this ff, i really hope you liked it! I know it's short, i'm in the middle of my summer exams at uni and my head is full of stress and stories, so my way to have some relax is to write, the problem is that i want to write all my ideas and the result is that my last ff are short, sorry for that. But i promise that after the exams they will be longer and i'll maybe even add chapters to this and other ff that i have already posted ;)


End file.
